Marked of Kane
"...In bunkers deep beneath the earth, in a red zone in Russia and South East Asia, a sleeping Army awaits your call. They are the Marked of Kane. They are devoted to the prophecy and sacrificed their minds and bodies to our cause. Half human, half machine, they have been dormant since the end of the Second Tiberium War. They need but one thing: someone to give them purpose, someone to give them life!..." :Kane, detailing the Marked to LEGION, 2052 The Marked of Kane is a Cyborg cult within the Brotherhood of Nod. They are the "Chosen" of Kane, existing alongside the Black Hand, and representing the ideas of Nod. Unlike Marcion's organization, the Marked are masters of covert and unconventional warfare, and utilize the state-of-the-art Tiberium-based technologies. The Marked were awakened in 2052, controlled by LEGION. Typical for the Brotherhood, the subfaction's name appears to be a reference to the biblical Mark of Cain. History The Marked are a result of experiments authorized personally by Kane to create a completely loyal unit of cybernetically and Tiberium-enhanced soldiers, completely without pity or fear. According to intel files, Kane pondered the Brotherhood's defeat after the First Tiberium War for decades, studying the events of the war and why he lost. Eventually, the failure of the war was placed on emotion. While feelings of fear, empathy, anger, and camaraderie influenced people to join Nod, it could also give them reason to betray the Brotherhood. Realizing this, Kane set forth plans to create an truly dehumanized force. In underground labs in the Red Zones of Central Asia and Russia, the Marked were covertly researched. Researchers on the project were fanatics obsessed with technology, using corpses of Nod soldiers in their terrifying experiments. The project's existence was hidden from the Brotherhood, should it cause internal strife. First reports of the Marked came from rumours of nomadic travelers and various Nod splinter colonies. Despite the remote location of the Marked labs, a few people managed to stumble upon the project, however, Nod followers dismissed these tales, while the Brotherhood's command officially denied the existence of any necromantic experiments. The Marked of Kane originally had been scheduled for completion near the end of the Second Tiberium War, yet due to GDI's victory and the insurrection of CABAL, the Marked remained deactivated until recently. Military Assets "Cyborgs, man! They freak me out!" :Anonymous Nod soldier on the Marked of Kane As a result of their significant Tiberium enhancement, the basic robotic infantry of the Marked, the Awakened, are almost as strong as the elite infantry of GDI, with much more powerful Enlightened Cyborgs existing as support. Replacing the Black Hand troops in their role are Tiberium troopers, cybernetic warriors carrying a liquid Tiberium sprayer. New upgrades include magnetic mines that slowly damage vehicles unless repaired and cybernetic legs which drastically increase the speed of Marked infantry. Additionally, due to their Tiberium research, they use extremely powerful particle beam weaponary. Arsenal The Awakened: The Basic MoK Infantry which come trained in small numbers for a high price, but are substantially more powerful than Militants. Also armed with EMP weapons. Tiberium Trooper: This result of Kane's incautious Tiberium research led to the creation of a soldier designed to withstand liquid tiberium vapor, and to decimate infantry with its Liquid Tiberium rifle. They are rumored to slow down tanks and are immune to Tiberium. The Enlightened: The premier Cyborg Infantry, the Enlightened fear nothing, designed to fight 'til death and to never give up Kane's will. The Enlightened fire tiberium-charged particle beams that burn through nearly anything. They also carry a more potent version of the Awakened's EMP cannon. Category:Factions Category:Groups Category:Nod Category:Marked of Kane Category:Nod Groups